swmerchandisefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:The Pure 501st
Image:Rots05lavaobiwanduel.jpg The image you uploaded, Image:Rots05lavaobiwanduel.jpg, has no copyright information. You should add them or otherwise the image is subject to deletion. And it seems to be from Rebelscum.com, according to the watermark in the image. I'm not so sure how Mr. Curto feels that his images are taken here. I'd say that it's copyrighted for sure and not available under fair use. You'd better upload promotional images or public domain images. --Jack Phoenix (Contact) 20:03, 24 February 2007 (UTC) McQuarrie Signature Series Please don't move articles for deletion to names that are, well, simply "irrelevant". Instead, please redirect them to the appropriate place or tag them with or . And besides, the article had good pictures and info that I moved to McQuarrie Signature Series. Either tag them with the above templates and/or notify me on my talk page, as long as you don't move them. It just causes extra work to . Thank you. --Jack Phoenix (Contact) 12:01, 26 February 2007 (UTC) Tagging images You've uploaded quite a lot of images. We'd appriciate if you'd tag them appropriately in order to tell us where and how can we use them, as PD and CC-BY-SA images differ a lot in ways they can be used. I've tagged those images for now with and they can be found in Category:Files with unknown copyright status. Please tag them as soon as possible or else they will be deleted. --Jack Phoenix (Contact) 12:41, 26 February 2007 (UTC) Formatting Thank you for all of the new articles you are creating! If you could, take a moment to look at some of them to see the formatting changes that I've made to them. This is the formatting that we want to try to keep around here, and sometimes it's impossible for the admins to go through every article to fix the formatting. Thanks again for your help! 15:46, 26 February 2007 (UTC) Ok, sorry for all of that. Maybe this was just kinda being lazy, but I put that in and just waited for someone else to do the templates cuz I never really understood how to use them. Embarrased... lol Umm... oh yeah! The pics can be deleted if need be, I still have them on my computer. The Revenge of the Sith Obi-Wan vs. Anakin figures pictures I found on Google.com, I had no idea who they were from. Guess that was a bad idea huh? :Thanks for explaining that. I guess that this clears many things for us admins. :) :Using templates is very easy. The information template, as seen on image upload page, would be good to have on each page, but you can alternatively insert in the description box a description of the picture and then choose the copyright template from the "Licensing" dropdown menu. :Usually finding pics from Google is a bad idea, unless they're for your private use. I think that at least once it said on the image description page that "This image might be copyrighted" and such. Or maybe it's just in my mind. --Jack Phoenix (Contact) 05:45, 27 February 2007 (UTC) Alrighty thanks for the template stuff :) The pic was just my way of trying to see how to do it, I never intended to use it anyway. Oh well, though. You can delete it.